Why Teasing can be Bad
by Shadowabiss89
Summary: Reeve decides to tease Yuffie...could it lead to more?
1. Chapter 1

**Ummm, so this is another random story I decided to write. This is Post DoC.**

**--**

Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the WRO Headquarters and Yuffie sat in Reeve's office bored out of her mind. She has had nothing to do since Vincent defeated Omega and she really didn't feel like going back to Wutai. Reeve was letting her stay at the HQ's housing buildings, happy to have her around just in case he needed help. She sighs spinning in the chair waiting, she suddenly heard the door open behind her and quickly turns to face him smiling. "Hiya Reeve!"

He gave a soft chuckle. "Well Yuffie! It's good to see you." He said smiling leaning back against the door.

She winks and sticks her tongue out. "Same to you old man!" She said laughing as he twitches slightly.

"Yuffie I'm not an old man." He said frowning at her.

She smiles at him, "whatever old man." She said smirking at him challengingly.

He smirks back. "If you want Yuffie I can show you I'm not an old man.." he trailed of suggestively making her blush causing his smirk to widen. "So what brings you to my office today?" He asks happily.

She glares at him the blush quickly fading. "I'm bored out of my mind." She grumbles sitting back against his seat watching him closely.

He sighs and walks over to the desk and sits on a corner that wasn't covered with papers and folders, he ran his hand through his hair. "Well dear there is nothing I can do about it. I could send you to Midgar for a little while but I would imagine that you would annoy my workers do death." He said smiling fondly at the frowning girl.

She huffs and crosses her arms. "Pfft I would be the most interesting person there!" She said smiling arrogantly at him.

He chuckles and shacks his head. "And Vincent and Shelke are there now." He said fiddling with a few papers on his desk keeping his eyes away from her.

Yuffie's face instantly falls and she looks down, becoming silent. Ever since Omega was destroyed Shelke and Vincent had been working together and he also gave her a room in his old mansion. Her fist clinches tightly as she thought about the two, she hated Shelke for being so close to Vincent and he lets her when it was she who had always been there for him and to help him. She didn't realize tears in her eyes until one slips over, rolling down her cheek, she raises her hand to whip it away when another hand already beat her to it. The rough thumb pad whipped the salty liquid away. "I'm sorry Yuffie I shouldn't have mentioned it." Reeve said softly.

She shakes her head batting his hand away. "It's nothing really." She said smiling at him but he noticed that the smile didn't reach her eyes.

He sighs and nods moving away before an idea made him smile. "Yuffie why don't you come over to my place tonight and we can watch movies or something?" He asks smiling at her.

It wasn't unusual for her to go to his house, over the last months they had become close friends and were rarely seen apart. She smiles at him happily. "Sure! Sounds like fun." She said smiling, this time, he noticed, it reached her eyes.

He was glad to see that smile again. "It's a date then!" he said laughing.

She suddenly realizes how pleasant he looks when smiling, she shakes her head and returns his smile before standing. "Well I guess I'll see you later." She said moving out from behind the desk.

He frowns softly. "You don't have to leave."

She blushes and shakes her head. "I just remembered that I have some errands to run, bye!" She said rushing out the door before he could say more.

He watches after her before shaking his head in amusement.

Yuffie sighs in relief as she walks through HQ, away from him. Usually she liked hanging around Reeve but for some reason, after she realized how great he looked, she just felt like running. She sighs again when her thoughts strayed to Vincent and Shelke before glaring; of course he would care for the girl who harbors his past loves thoughts. She suddenly the quiet murmurs of words and the scrap of boots against the floor, before she could have the time to react the two objects of her thoughts walked around the corner. She froze for a moment, forgetting Vincent's dark beauty and the power it had over her; she shakes her head and keeps walking offering them a fake smile. "Hello Yuffie." Vincent said and Shelke only nods.

"Hey guys, what's happening!? And if you're looking for Reeve he's in his office." She said as she continues to walk down the hall.

Vincent watches her as she walks past them without another look. "That was strange." He said silently.

Shelke shrugs, "we have to hurry or we'll be late." She said as she started walking down the hall. Vincent nods and follows her silently to Reeve's office. When Vincent and Shelke walked in Reeve was resting his head against his fingers, thinking. "Hello Reeve," Shelke said sitting in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Reeve jumps slightly at the sound of her voice and looks at them. "Oh hello Vincent, hello Shelke! It's good to see you two!" He said smiling suddenly.

Vincent gives a slight nod as Shelke smiles. "Indeed it's been a while. Reeve if you don't mind me asking but what was up with Yuffie, she barely even talked to us just a moment ago." Vincent said watching Reeve closely.

Reeve sighs. "I don't know what is bothering our little ninja, she was in my office earlier and we talked and then she just rushes out saying she had errands to run." He explains sitting back in his chair.

Vincent nods, still curious as to what had happened to her, and started reporting to him things in Midgar.

Yuffie sighs, knowing that she was rude when she passed Vincent and Shelke but she didn't feel like talking to them. Her mind was still in turmoil over what happened in Reeve's office, and she didn't even know what she was going to tonight when she was at his place. She sighs again and looks at her watch and saw that she had enough time to get a shower and change before going to Reeve's. She hurried over to her apartment and got a quick shower and changed into a pair of comfy jeans and her tank top before going back out grabbing a small jacket on the way.

She shivered when she walked unto the main street and was glad she had brought her jacket as she slowly slipped it on. She walks quickly through the maze of streets making her way to Reeve's, still pondering on her thoughts from earlier today. When she arrived she saw that the lights were on and smiled at how welcoming it looks. She knocks on the door and smiles when Reeve opens the door. "Hiya Reeve!!" She said waving in his face.

He chuckles softly happy to see her uplifted mood, though he was still worried about earlier. "Hello Yuffie, come on in." He said moving aside to let her pass through.

She smiles and walks through the door taking off her jacket in the process. "So Reeve what do you have planned for us tonight?" She asks.

He shrugs. "Well I've fixed dinner if you want any and I was thinking about a horror movie, how's that?"

She laughs. "Jeez Reeve this is almost a date!"

He gives her a perverted smirk. "Well if it was a date you'd be in my arms now with me kissing you senseless." He said chuckling as she blushes hard.

She huffs and walks toward his kitchen without another word, "in your wildest dreams." She grumbled.

She gasps softly as two hands grab her hips and pull her close. "I think it would be yours as well." His voice said softly in her ear.

He busted out laughing as she turned and even darker shade of red, she turns around and pokes him the chest hard. "Do you want me to leave?!"

He stops laughing immediately and pouts putting his hands up. "Don't leave, I was just playing."

She smiles and laughs before sitting at his table. "Ok, fine, so where is that food you were talking about?"

He smiles again and dishes out two plates of food and put one in front of her and one in front of him. She quickly dug into hers and smiled. "Wow Reeve, you can cook!" She said grinning at him.

He shrugs and winks at her. "Well it does help when you live by yourself."

She smiles and continues to munch happily on the food. Reeve watches her silently and puts his fork down. "Yuffie, about earlier, why did you leave so abruptly?" He asks watching her face closely.

Yuffie blushes and looks away. "I had things to do Reeve, sorry if I worried you."

He sighs and nods though he knows she's lying. They finished the rest of the meal in silence as they both put they're dishes in the sink and Reeve ushered her into the living room telling her he would dishes later. Yuffie sat on the sofa as he put the movie in. "So what one are we watching?" She asks snuggling deeper into the cushions.

He smirks, "you'll see I suppose." He said as he sat beside her.

She laughs softly and pulls her legs up to her chest as the movie began, to her horror it was a slasher flick based on real life, she hated those the most. She pulls her knees closer and rests her chin on them trying not to close her eyes, by the middle of the movie she was shaking and hiding her face between her knees. She jumps slightly as she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and pull her against a warm body. "Calm down, we can stop it you want to." Reeve whispers into her ear pulling her closer.

She shakes her head and relaxes against him gently and he smiles softly, and they both watched the rest of the movie. When the end credits were rolling, Reeve yawns and looks down to see Yuffie fast asleep. He smiles and looks at the clock on the wall to see it was almost one in the morning, he sighs and gently shakes her trying to wake her up. She grumbles and snuggles closer to him causing him to chuckle, her eyes suddenly shot opened and she look up at him with wide eyes. "Reeve?"

He smiles at her and nods, smiling as she yawns. "What time is it?" She asks rubbing her eyes.

"Almost one," he replied watching her.

"Really?! Holy crap I have to get home." She said standing quickly, she suddenly started to fall cause of such quick movement and he shot up catching her.

"Are you ok?" He asks quickly pulling her back unto the sofa.

She nods holding her head, "yeah I must have moved to quickly." She mumbles looking at him blushing softly.

He smiles and brushes the hair from her face causing her to blush again, suddenly she found him way to close, causing her stomach to flutter. Her eyes widen as his lips softly brushed her own making her blush even harder, she pulls away quickly and looks at him with wide eyes. "R-Reeve.." she whispered softly. She got up as did he, "I have to go." She said softly.

He nods not saying anything and she quickly rushes past him and out his door. "Oh my, Reeve just kissed me." She said to herself as she finally reached her home. Tomorrow was going to be so weird…..

**Well that was chapter one, please review .!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is Chapter 2!!**

Yuffie was in one of the many closets around the WRO, she knew it was ridiculous but she couldn't face Reeve, not after last night. She whimpers softly pushing her face into her knees, why did it effect her so much? It wasn't like she even liked Reeve, there was nothing special about him, not the way he smiles or laughs, or they way he always made her happy; she growls shaking her head. She suddenly freezes when she hears foot steps coming toward the door. Of all the closets in this place whoever it is has to come to this one! She thought angrily, pressing herself as hard as she could into the wall as the steps got closer. She winces slightly at the bright light hoping whoever it was couldn't see her, when she peaked out of her hiding place she saw Vincent. "Yuffie I know you're in here so just show yourself." He said, sighing softly.

Yuffie pouts and gets up. "Aww you just had to ruin my fun Vinnie."

He cringes at the nickname. "Reeve needs to see you immediately, something has come up and he needs you on a mission." He said stepping aside to let her out.

She felt herself blush and quickly moved past Vincent feeling his intense stare on her. "Is something wrong?" He asks.

She shakes her hand laughing nervously. "Nope nothing at all! Why?"

"You're acting strange. Did something happen between you and Reeve?" He suddenly asks watching her blush harder.

She shakes her head and spins around walking in the direction of Reeve's office. "Well I better hurry Vinnie, talk to ya later!" She said quickly, waving at him.

He shakes his head before walking away himself.

Yuffie stood outside of Reeve's office, her fist getting ready to knock when the door opened on its own. She instantly blushes and gets ready to run when he grabs her arm. "Oh no you don't!" He said pulling her in.

She cursed him for knowing her so well. "H-hey Reeve!" She said shyly.

He sighs and locks the door before sitting at his desk. "Yuffie, about last night, I'm sorry about what happened." He said fixing her with an intense gaze that was causing her to squirm. "That's why I'm going to give you a week off for vacation." He continues still watching her.

Her eyes widen. "Reeve that's not necessary!"

He laughs. "Yuffie I know you've been in a closet for most of the day and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable ok? Go visit Wutai or Tifa, as long as you enjoy yourself." He said softly.

She sighs and pouts. "Nothing is going to change your mind is it?"

"Nope, now go, your vacation starts now." He said standing and walking over to the door and unlocking it.

She blushes at the sudden close proximity to him and tries to move away but was suddenly stopped by an arm. She looks up at Reeve, blushing. "What is it?" She asks softly.

He pulls her tightly against him and leans his head down, so his mouth was beside her ear. "Have a fun vacation." He whispers softly before kissing the skin right below her ear.

Yuffie gasps, but before she could react he was already walking back to his desk. She blushes hard and rushes out the door and to the closest elevator, "why did he do that?" She asks herself quietly. 'He likes you,' a nagging voice in her head replied. She shakes her head, realizing how fast her heart was beating and that her stomach was doing little flips. She recognized these feelings, from when ever she was around Vincent, she suddenly blushes. "No, I couldn't like him…" She mutters. She needed to see Tifa, and she needed to now.

Yuffie rushed to Edge as soon as she was outside of the building and was now sitting on a bar stool drinking water. "I'm glad you're letting me stay here for a week Tifa." She said smiling at the brunette.

Tifa smiles at the young girl she has come to love as a sister. "You're welcomed here anytime Yuffie." She said smiling. "So why did Reeve suddenly give you a vacation?" She asks washing some cups.

Yuffie blushes and looks down which didn't go un-noticed by Tifa. "What happened?"

Yuffie sighs. "It's because Reeve kissed me." She mumbles blushing harder.

Tifa's eyes widen. "Really, and that's why he gave you vacation? That must have been one hell of a kiss." She said smiling at the girl.

Yuffie growls. "It's not that! He felt sorry because it made me feel awkward and this would help ease the tension." She said softly.

Tifa smiles. "Is that all?"

"No," she said blushing even harder, feeling her heart start beating the same way it did earlier. "Before I left his office he pulled me close and wished me a good vacation, a-and he kissed my neck." She said, her voice getting softer as she explained.

Tifa only smiles at the girl. "It sounds like he likes you Yuffie."

She sighs and throws up her arms. "But it's Reeve! Who's obsessed with toys!"

Tifa laughs. "That doesn't mean he can't like you."

Yuffie sighs and pouts, knowing that she lost. "Well I don't like him so it doesn't really matter." She said crossing her arms.

Tifa rolls her eyes. "Yuffie within the past five minutes of this conversation you've blushed such a dark shade of red that I thought wasn't even possible, so I'd rethink your feelings for him." She said before drying her hands. "Now if you don't mind I have to go upstairs to check on the kids." She said walking up the stairs quickly.

Yuffie sat there staring at the spot her friend had just been. Okay maybe I like him a little, she thought. 'A little?' the same nagging voice from earlier asked. "Okay maybe a lot." She mumbles before letting her head fall unto the bar. "I can't believe I like my boss."

Tifa smirks when she hears what the girl says from her spot midway up the stairs. She walks over to Cloud who was sitting in the small living room, he gave her a cautious look. "You're in a good mood." He said softly.

She smiles at him. "Yup cause I just heard Yuffie confess that she likes Reeve."

Cloud's eyes widen. "Wait I thought she liked Vincent."

Tifa shrugs. "It seems she's getting over him, which is good cause she might actually have a chance at a happy life with Reeve." She said smiling fondling at the picture of the two together as a couple.

Cloud rolls his eyes. "You're going to interfere aren't you?"

She smiles at him. "I think I'm going to invite Reeve over, it's been a while since he has stopped by for dinner." She said standing up and reaching for the phone.

Cloud sighs, this week is going to be hell, he thought laying his head back against the couch.

Reeve stood outside of Tifa's bar sighing softly, he had been convinced to come visit her this week after assuring her Yuffie wasn't there. He was glad Yuffie was gone for a week, it would give him a chance to clear his head of her; he didn't know what caused him to kiss her twice, or why she was in his thoughts constantly. He shakes his head softly and takes a deep breath before entering the bar, smiling at the women behind it. "Hello Tifa!"

She smiles brightly at him, too brightly, he thought as she rushes toward him. "Hello Reeve! I'm so glad you could make it." She said giving him a tight hug.

He chuckles. "Well I did promise I would come." He said scratching the back of his head.

She smiles but before she could reply someone came running down the stairs. "Tifa where is the…." The voice trails off. Yuffie stares at Reeve with wide eyes, frozen to her spot.

To say Reeve was shocked was an understatement. "Um Tifa I thought you said…" He was cut off by her. "Oh I totally forgot!" She said innocently smiling at the two.

Yuffie had yet to move but regained her voice after he talked. "I didn't know you invited Reeve over Tifa." She said glaring at the busty bar tender.

Tifa smiles at her. "I didn't tell you cause I didn't need you running away." She said walking toward the stairs. "Well I have things to take care of, play nice you two." She said laughing.

Reeve shifted awkwardly and Yuffie just stared straight a head. "Hello Yuffie." Reeve said breaking the silence.

Yuffie jumps slightly at the sound of his voice. "Um hey Reeve." She said blushing.

Reeve sighs and walks forward smiling. "Well I suppose we should go up and see if Tifa needs any help." He said still smiling.

Yuffie looks at him and nods still blushing hard, as Reeve passes her he gives her arm a soft squeeze before heading upstairs. Yuffie shivers slightly and growls, Tifa was going to pay!

They were all seated around the dinner table about an hour later, and due to Tifa's "bad seating arrangements" Yuffie and Reeve ended up side by side. Yuffie sat there awkwardly shoving her food from side to side on her plate while Reeve was talking up a storm. She grabs her cup of water and takes a sip hoping it will calm down her fast hart beat, she almost chokes though when a hand was suddenly placed on her thigh. She looks at Reeve out of the corner of her eyes and he smirks softly. She growls and tries to remove his hand, failing miserable, she huffs and crosses her arms over her chest. She blushes hard when she felt his thumb lazily stroking the inside of her thigh, she saw him smirk out of the corner of her eyes. She growls softly but she knows she could hear him cause he squeezed her leg gently, his smirk turning into a smile. She whimpers softly as she felt his hand move further up her thigh as he continued his conversation with the others. What has gotten into him? She thought before an evil idea came to her, two could play at this game. She gently places her hand on his thigh squeezing it softly smiling in triumph as his voice faltered a little. She stares at him catching his eyes and knew immediately that he was challenging her. She smirks softly before squeezing his leg again, letting her thumb stroke gently against the seem. He smirks as well as he moves his hand farther up her thigh, stroking the flesh that wasn't covered by her shorts. She shudders softly before moving her hand up his grinning as he shifts slightly. Suddenly he moves his hand again and touches the edge of her shorts allowing one finger to dip inside. She jumps up suddenly, blushing furiously. "I think I'm getting sick, I'll be in my room. Sorry Tifa." She said before rushing out of the room to the safety of her own.

She breathes deeply trying to calm her racing her hart. She didn't think he would take it that far, she blushes feeling an unknown wetness between her legs. She grabs some of her clothes and goes into the bathroom taking a quick shower. She relaxes instantly as the hot water touches her skin, she leans against the wall and started rethinking earlier events. She wondered what would have happened if she hadn't have moved, would his fingers have continued toward their destination? She blushes hard and turns off the water and gets out quickly putting on her clothes.

She walks down stairs a little while later to see Reeve getting ready to leave. Tifa must have seen her cause she disappeared from sight leaving them alone. "So you're leaving?" She asks blushing.

He nods and smiles up at her. "Glad to see you're not sick." He teased.

She glares at him and stomps forward, poking him hard on the chest. "What the hell kind of a stunt where you trying to pull back..mmph." Her words were cut off by his lips being pressed solidly against hers'.

Before she knew it she was responding, wrapping her arms around his neck feeling his own grip her hips tightly. He pulls away and takes a step away from her leaving her dazed. "See you next week Yuffie!" He said cheerfully before leaving.

Yuffie touches her lips softly, now that was a kiss.

**End of chapter 2!! Please review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is chapter three! And thanks for all the reviews!!**

Chapter 3

Yuffie sat in one of the booths at the bar, thinking about what Reeve did. "Asshole…." she grumbled. Tifa looks at the girl, worried. "Yuffie what's wrong?" She asks walking over and sitting next to the grumbling girl.

She looks up at Tifa and blushes softly. "Reeve kissed me again." She said looking away causing Tifa to smile.

"Oh really? When did that happen?" She asks causing the girl to blush darker.

"Before he left." She replied trying to calm the heat in her face.

Tifa laughs softly. "Would this also have to do with how you suddenly became 'sick' at dinner?" She asks with a knowing look.

Yuffie blushes scarlet and nods. "Yeah but I'd rather not go into detail." She said looking at her hands like they where the most interesting things on the planet.

Tifa's eyes widened. "But I didn't even see anything…." She trails off before laughing.

Yuffie blushes even harder looks away, suddenly there was a soft knock at the door and Tifa got up and quickly answered. "Vincent! Shelke! It's so good to see you two!!" She said hugging them both.

Yuffie looks away and sighs, 'great' she thought as she sinks into the cushions underneath her. Vincent notices the young ninja sitting by herself. "Hello Yuffie." He said politely, Shelke gave her a small smile.

Yuffie smiles back. "Hey Vince, hey Shelke what's going on with you?" She said in her normal happy way with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Vincent notices that her smile was fake and he wondered why. "Just thought we should drop by, what about yourself?"

She shrugs. "Pretty good, Reeve forced me to take a week long vacation which kinda sucks cause I'm bored!" She said whining.

Tifa smiles at the girl. "Sorry you're not entertained dear. You two missed Reeve yesterday when he came by for dinner." She said happily.

Vincent nods. "He said something about that when we talked to him a little while ago, it seemed that he rather enjoyed himself." Vincent said thoughtfully.

His words caused Yuffie to blush red again which didn't go unnoticed the gunslinger or the red head. "Are you alright Yuffie? You seem a little red." Shelke asks causing the blush on her face to darken.

"I'm fine! Just a little warm I suppose!" She said suddenly standing. "And I just remembered that I have to go get something from my room!" She said rushing up the stairs.

Once she was safe in her room she fell to the floor breathing hard. She needed to get away from here, she couldn't see them together when it still hurt. When her heart rate finally settled she realized something amazing, it wasn't hurting her as much as before! She thought about it for a moment and wondered what could have caused the slightest shift and realized that it started when this whole thing with Reeve started. She blushes when she thinks back over the things that had happened. She wished for a distraction now and grabbed her cell phone before thinking and dialed his number. On the second ring he picked up. "This is Reeve."

She was happy to hear his voice. "Hiya Reeve it's Yuffie!"

She heard a soft chuckle that caused her stomach to do weird flips. "So it is, how are you Yuffie?"

She frowns. "Vincent and Shelke are here." She said softly.

"Really? Do you want to come back?" He asks gently.

She smiles. "It would be nice."

"Then consider your vacation officially over come back immediately." He said in a commanding but gently voice.

She smiles. "Alright Reeve! Seeya soon!" She said hanging up the phone.

She rushes downstairs to break the 'bad' news. "Tifa I've gotta go!" She said to the brunette.

"Why?" She asks looking at her sharply.

"Reeve needs me for something and has instructed me to come back as soon as possible." She said smiling sadly. "I'm sorry I couldn't have stayed longer."

Tifa smiles and hugs the girl tightly. "It's ok, I understand please keep in touch though!" She said smiling. "And keep out of trouble!" She said with a wink.

She waves at Vincent and Shelke. "Sorry to bail so suddenly! I'll see you two later!" She said leaving the bar as fast as possible.

Yuffie made it back to the WRO headquarters in record time, she quickly made it up to Reeve's office to tell him she was back. She knocks on his door loudly. "Reeve open up it's me!" She yelled.

The door unlocks and she was suddenly pulled into the room. "Did you see any of the Turks?" He asks quietly.

She shrugs. "A few why?" She asks watching him closely.

He smiles. "Not sure but I've received a few weird messages from Rufus and it's got me worried and that's why the door was locked."

Her knees weaken slightly at his smile, something that doesn't go unnoticed by him. "Are you ok? You seem a little week." He said wrapping one arm gently around her waist.

She blushes hard. "Must be how quickly I traveled. I need something to eat and then I should be just fine." She said smiling.

He leans close to her, his nose gently brushing hers'. "Really now, are you sure it's nothing else?" He asks softly kissing the corner of her mouth.

She nods softly, well I guess she got what she asked for, one hell of a distraction. He smiles suddenly and brushes his lips against hers before pulling away and heading back toward his desk leaving her flushed. "So if you're hungry we can go out to eat if you want? A little welcome home gift from me." He said smiling.

She shakes her head gently. "Um sure! I'm starving and I always love free things!"

He laughs and grabs his keys. "How about now? Nothing has been going on lately so I have the time."

She nods and follows him as he exists the room and locks his office. "So where do you want to go?" He asks smiling at the girl.

She shrugs. "How about we get take out? I'm nasty and I don't really wanna go into a nice restaurant covered in sweat." She said.

He smiles. "Fine, sounds good to me."

They sat in Reeve's kitchen eating take out quietly. "So Yuffie I've got a few missions coming up if you want them." Reeve said smiling,

She smiles brightly. "Sure, as long as I get first pick!" She replied happily.

He laughs. "Of course, you deserve it." He said smirking as she blushes. "Anyway I think you need something to get your mind off of Vincent and Shelke."

She frowns. "Don't worry about me!" She said growling. "Anyway I can easily distract myself from my problems without your help!"

He smirks. "Was that a challenge Yuffie?" He said in a low voice causing shivers to go down her spin.

She glares at him. "So what if it was Reeve?" She asks back pushing away from the table and into the living room.

She's suddenly turned around and pressed against a hard chest as hot, wanting lips captured her own. Her eyes widen before fluttering shut as she wraps her arms around Reeve's neck whimpering gently. He deepens the kiss his tongue running over her bottom lip wanting entrance which she gave. She moans deeply as his tongue explored her mouth and bringing her own in a battle of dominance, in the back of her mind she realized that he was slowly pushing her toward the sofa. She gasps suddenly as she was picked up and placed gently onto the sofa as Reeve's body followed hers'. She whimpers in protest as his mouth moves from hers and slowly trailed kisses down her jaw to her ear where Reeve playfully nipped at the lobe. "So Yuffie distracted yet?" He whispers, running his tongue along the shell of her ear as his hand trailed gently up her sides.

She whimpers. "No," she replies defiantly.

He smirks and then shrugs as his hands slowly came up and cupped her breasts through her thin shirt. She moans and arches to his touch as he trailed kisses down her neck nipping and biting along the way. She moves her hands down his chest causing a small groan to come from him causing her to smile. Before she could do anymore Reeve suddenly yanks her top away, only leaving her in a lacy bra and her shorts. She gasps and moans as he bites at a sensitive spot on her neck before continuing down to her collar bone. She shudders and his warm hands find her nipples and slowly rubs his thumbs over them causing them to become taunt. She moans again as he trails hot kisses down her chest, he smirks up at him and slowly envelopes on of her nipples in his mouth through the bra. She screams and tangles her hands in his hair pulling him closer to her, as his other hand began to massage the other. She was withering underneath him causing him to smile as his plan had worked. He suddenly pulls away and smiles down at her panting form. "Well since I'm not distracting you I think I'm going to go take a shower!" He said walking toward his bedroom.

Her eyes widen as she sits up and watches him, his words just penetrating her lust hazed brain. 'THAT BASTARD' a voice screamed inside her head. She glares daggers at his door before smiling evilly. "Dear Reeve, two can play at that game!" She thought as she heard the shower turn on. She quickly grabs her shirt and heads toward his room smiling.

Tifa sat at the bar and watched as Cloud played with Marlene and Denzel. "I wonder why Reeve needed Yuffie back so suddenly?" She asks.

Vincent, who was in the corner with Shelke, frowns. "I don't know. There aren't any missions that I know about."

Tifa smiles suddenly. "Maybe Reeve missed her and wanted her to come back?"

Cloud quirked an eyebrow. "Is there something we're missing here?"

Tifa smirks. "Really you don't know? Well I'm not saying anything!" She said giggling.

Vincent gave her a weird look and Cloud just returned to playing with the kids. Vincent's eyes returned to the drink in front of him 'was there something I missed?'

**Well that's it!! Sorry it's so short but you gots losts of yumminess in it! What will Yuffie do and is Vincent catching on?? I guess you're gonna have to wait for chapter 4!! queue maniacal laughter **


End file.
